Bomberman Dark Horizon
by monkeymaster
Summary: Second Part of my ongoing Bomberman fanfic series. Having escape Brainbomber, Bomberman faces off against a new enemy...Eggman! But the egg shaped ones, is about to go through some changes!
1. Chapter 1

Bomberman: Dark Horizon

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Eggman, Super Sonic and all registered trademarks belong to Sega. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack and Lannis. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter One

Egg…Girl?

Bomberman was not having a good day, all things being equal. He had seen his best friends kidnapped and his home destroyed, had been transformed into a psychopathic villain, had barely managed to stop Brainbomber destroying his home planet, and now, his ship was surrounded by a group of fighter ships, commanded by Lannis Balthair and Dr Ivo Robotnik, better known as Eggman.

"So, my question to you is…do you feel lucky, punks? Well do you! Do you feel lucky? Answer the damn question!" Eggman yelled, causing Bomberman to shake his head in shame. Eggman may claim to have an I.Q of 300 but somehow Bomberman doubted it.

"You may claim to have an I.Q of 300 but somehow I doubt it!" Rukifellth shouted.

"Creepy" Bomberman muttered.

"You dare challenge my powers? I'll mess you up, G!" Eggman yelled out.

"He's using wigger speak! A clear sign of an insane mind" Bomberman said.

"That's it. Bring them aboard!" Eggman yelled out, as a tractor beam surrounded Bombermans ship.

"The day just gets worse as it goes on" Bomberman said, sighing.

Lannis smiled as the ship doors swung open, and Bomberman, Lilith, Rukifellth, Jack and Marla all stepped out.

"Not laughing now, are we? I told you I had plenty of luck" Lannis said.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Marla growled.

"Probably. But thanks for letting me live…in return, I'm handing you over to Eggman" Lannis said.

"So much for gratitude" Bomberman said.

"That is gratitude Shiro. Originally, I was just going to shoot you in the head" Lannis said, as the doors hissed open, and Eggman entered.

"Well hello. Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?" Eggman asked.

"You brought us here Eggman. You know who we are!" Bomberman yelled.

"Of course I know who you are! So, you want something to eat?" Eggman asked.

"What are you? Feeding us? You kidnapped us Eggman" Rukifellth said.

"Oh, well in that case…" Eggman said, before whacking Rukifellth over the head, and putting him in a burlap sack.

"There. Now, is that better?" Eggman asked, smiling goofily.

"Jesus Christ, it smells terrible in here! God almighty, it's like a toxic waste dump, only worse!" Rukifellth yelled from the sack.

"Yeah, well I drank way to much Beer/Milk mix last night, and needed to throw up, so…" Eggman began,

"Oh god! Someone kill me!" Rukifellth said, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"What a nice man…I wonder why he was acting so strangely?" Eggman asked. Bomberman and Lilith simply shook there heads, as they were lead out of the main room.

"So, this is the egg-control room, and there's the Egg-Chair, and the Egg-Monitors, and now, here is the Egg-dining room" Eggman said, as Bomberman, Lilith and the others sat down at a large egg shaped table.

"So, who wants brunch?" Eggman asked.

"Eggman, why the hell did you bring us here?" Bomberman asked, annoyed.

"Why? Well, that's simple isn't it? I'm planning to conquer all of Planet Bomber, and I can't have you getting in the way! MUHAHAHAHA! Now, who wants eggs?" Eggman asked.

"Conquer Bomber Star? Pal, if Brainbomber and his team couldn't do it, you sure as hell can't! You're an idiot, always getting beaten up by Sonic and his team. You haven't once succeeded in conquering anything!" Lilith said.

"Like hell I didn't! I conquered the Moon Kingdom! And I have a plan to conquer Bomber Star. My new army is powerful enough to easily crush anyone who stands against me" Eggman said.

"Hey, this sounds familiar" Marla said, rolling her eyes.

"Eggs are up!" Eggman said, bringing in huge plates of eggs.

"Eggman, can I ask you a question?" Lilith asked.

"Next question" Eggman replied.

"What's with the eggs? I mean, you're called Eggman, everything in this base has the word Egg in it, and now you're serving us eggs? What gives?" Lilith asked.

"Well, if you must pry…of course no one knows much of my history do they? Well, let me tell you. I was born in Russia, named Ivo Robotnik. I spent several years on an Amish work farm, making wicker baskets for a group of sightless pheasants. From there, I travelled to Japan, and stayed with a scientist who would become my mentor. The mans name was Gojo Shioji, a genius scientist, with a Lolita complex and an obsession with spandex, and his thirteen year old fembot, Ropponmatsu 2. He taught me the secrets of A.I and robotics, and from there I attended high school and college with my peeps, Bowser and Il Palazzo. However, I decided one day that I would rule the world, and convert everything to the Eggman Empire! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said.

"That was a nice monologue, but it doesn't explain why you're called Eggman" Lilith said.

"I like eggs. Don't you?" Eggman asked, before doubling over in pain. Two of his robots rushed to lift him up, as he coughed spasmodically.

"What's wrong with him?" Bomberman asked.

"He's dying. It's why he hired me, you see. His body is being ravaged by Atricavillus, a disease that only afflicts large bald moustached fat egg shaped men. Who fight hedgehogs" Lannis said.

"Get me…to the chamber!" Eggman said.

"Chamber? What chamber?" Bomberman asked.

"I am going to transfer Eggman's mind to a clone body, allowing him to survive the disease" Lannis said.

Soon, in the lab, Lannis lowered Eggman into the case, as a lift descended. From it stepped three figures.

"Ah yes. Bomberman, meet Eggman's associates. This is Manuel" Lannis said, gesturing to a man in a waiters outfit, with a thick black moustache.

"This is Space Butler" Lannis continued, pointing to a man with green, yellow and purple coloured hair.

"And this is Hanson" Lannis concluded, pointing to a man with long grey hair, boggling eyes, and a badly deformed right hand.

"Nice to meet you all. Let me…shake your hand" Hanson said, extending his right hand.

"Uh, no thanks" Bomberman said.

"Alright, Manuel, Space Butler, throw the main switch!" Lannis said. Manuel left the room, only to be dragged back in by Space Butler.

"I said, throw the switch! Oh, I'll do it!" Lannis said, pulling a switch down. Energy crackled, as the tube Eggman was contained in glowed.

"Hanson, load up the bio genetic matrix oscillator. Throw open the plasma influx generator! And activate!" Lannis yelled, as sparks crackled and arced through the air, as the tube next to Eggman began glowing.

"And, turn it off! Open the secondary tube!" Lannis called out.

"Sir, we're getting some odd readings" Space Butler said, as the tube opened, and a shadowy figure stepped out.

"Welcome to you new body, Egg…" Lannis began, before seeing what was standing before him. Before him, stood a woman with brown hair, grey eyes, and a red dress, in the same design as Eggman's old suit.

"Egg…Girl?" Lannis asked.

"What? What's everyone staring at?" Eggman asked.

"God, just kill me now" Bomberman said, shaking his head. One thing was for sure…the day was getting weirder by the minute.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Bomberman: Dark Horizon

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Eggman, Super Sonic and all registered trademarks belong to Sega. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack, Lannis and Egggirl. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter Two

Something nasty in the lab

"Well, it was pretty unexpected at first, I have to admit" Eggman said, as she relaxed cross legged on her control chair. Bomberman and the others stood around, staring in a mixture of shock and horror.

"But now, I've gotten used to this…sort of. It's actually surprisingly comfortable" Eggman said.

"So, this doesn't seem odd to you? Abnormal?" Rukifellth asked.

"No, not really. What do you think, Lannis?" Eggman asked.

"It, err…looks very good on you…sir?" Lannis said.

"Thank you. And now that I'm free of the disease, I intend to conquer Planet Bomber, and all of Bomberman's pathetic species…no offence meant, Bomberman" Eggman said.

"Master, may I point something out? If you call yourself Egg MAN in front of the people of Planet Bomber…you may get some odd looks" Space Butler said.

"You think I need a new name? But what?" Eggman asked.

"How about Nadia?" Rukifellth said, with a grin, only to be elbowed in the ribs.

"I don't get it" Eggman said.

"You'd have to be a reality TV junkie to get it" Lilith said, shaking her head in shame.

"Anyway…I know what to call myself! From this day forward, I shall be known as…Egggirl!" Eggman said, before bursting into giddy laughter.

"My life is really screwed up" Bomberman said.

Egggirl stood on the bridge of her Egg Container, smiling. Bomberman was now her prisoner, and soon her plan would begin, and the people of Bomber Star would bow before the Eggman Empire, and become…Egg Star! Plus, she had these great new high heels that….but she was rambling, surely. The point was that no one could stop her now, not even…Sonic the Hedgehog. How she hated that name! Her long time rival always halted her plans, and worse, refused to recognise her genius. She would show them…with there fancy powers, and there speed, and there flying and the zooming and there flin flacking and there…

"Sir!" Lannis said, as he entered, interrupting Egggirl's inner monologue.

"What? What is it?" Egggirl asked.

"You've stopped using words" Lannis said.

"Oh…sorry. Anyway, how much longer before Project: Dawns Shadow is completed?" Egggirl asked.

"Soon sir. By the way, the servants and I were wondering…what about that money you promised us." Lannis asked.

"Oh I pissed it away! Now, get back to work!" Egggirl yelled out.

"Listen, Egg…Girl, I do not work for free. And as I am the only one who knows how to install the inner core prototype, I think that puts me in a rather good bargaining position" Lannis said.

"If you don't work, I'll make you watch a video of me, in my old body, doing naked back flips, for six hours straight. Every day" Egggirl said. Lannis shuddered, before a resigned look appeared on his face.

"As you wish, sir. What next?" Lannis asked.

"Hmmm…this new outfit is wasted on the likes of you! Prepare the torture chamber…er, interrogation room, and send Bomberman down there. I want the secret of his bombs!" Egggirl said.

"His what, sir?" Lannis said, backing away from Egggirl, who was grinning like a sugar fuelled madwoman.

"His bombs. Those things he uses to blow stuff up! With that kind of power added to my creation, I would be unbeatable!" Egggirl said.

"As you wish my lord…er, lady" Lannis said, exiting quickly. Soon, Egggirl thought…soon she would give live to her creation.

Bomberman sat, in a large metal chair, his arms and legs held by large metal bands, and watched over by a large metal guard, and was sweating bullets. So far, the day had been one long nightmare after another, with the kidnap, imprisonment and gender swapping experiments going on in the lab of a hyper stellar transport ship. And now, he and his friends (Well acquaintances in Jack and Marla's case) were trapped at the whim of a madman…madwoman…mad person.

"Well Bomberman, welcome to my torture chamber of massive pain! You are currently seated in one of my greatest inventions, the metal chair of fair discomfort. How do you feel?" Egggirl asked.

"Fairly uncomfortable" Bomberman said.

"Another success! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Bomberman, the reason I've brought you here, is that I want the secret…of your bombs" Egggirl said, leaning in disturbingly close to Bomberman.

"Hey pal, why would I trust something like that to an egg obsessed loon like you? You probably want to use it to enslave the universe!" Bomberman said.

"Who told you…I mean, no. so, you won't talk? So be it! Well then, face the high voltage strikes of intense pain!" Egggirl said, pulling a lever that send volt after volt of electricity into Bomberman's body.

"Give up?" Egggirl asked.

"Hey Bomberman, hang in there! Don't give in when she starts beating you…or she might try ice water next…or fire…or spikes…" Rukifellth yelled out.

"Thanks Rukifellth. That really helps!" Bomberman yelled back sarcastically.

"Anytime buddy!" Rukifellth yelled back.

"Buddy? Yes, that's it! Bomberman, you are going to hand over the power of the bombs to me…or your friend here is heading towards…the pit of doom! It's a simple choice. Tell me how you create such powerful weapons, and he lands on a chair of reasonable comfort! Refuse…and he falls into the pit of DOOM!" Egggirl yelled, cackling like a loon.

"Where do you GET these names!" Bomberman asked.

"Silence! Say goodbye to your precious pirate pal!" Egggirl said, preparing to pull the lever.

"Wait! Here, the bombs are created by the elemental stones. I'll give them to you!" Bomberman said, as the clamps released his arms, and he removed the elemental stones.

"Glorious! Now, guards, bring Bomberman to the lab!" Egggirl said, as two of his Eggbots grabbed Bomberman by the arms, while the others brought Rukifellth and Lilith.

Soon, in Egggirl's lab, Bomberman watched as the elemental stones were lowered into a large form, covered in a sheet.

"Lannis, is it working?" Egggirl asked.

"Yes, sir. It awakens!" Lannis said, as two pin pricks of red light appeared beneath the sheet.

"Perfect…behold my genius! Behold…Metal Shadow!" Egggirl yelled out, as the sheet fell away, revealing it to be a Metallix duplicate of Shadow, with glowing red eyes, and a gleaming black metal body. It opened its mouth, and began laughing, as Egggirl yelled in triumph.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Bomberman: Dark Horizon

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Eggman, Super Sonic and all registered trademarks belong to Sega. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack, Lannis and Egggirl. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter 3

Twisted Metal

Metal Shadow allowed a smile to twist across his metal features, demonic red light spilling out, making him appear to be some hideous metal jack o lantern. He floated up, and landed on the balcony, beside Egggirl.

"Oh, he's so KAWAI! Look at his little metal eyes! He's perfect!" Egggirl said, wrapping her freakishly long arms around Metal Shadow in a hug.

"Ahem, sir? The plan?" Lannis said.

"Oh…right. Metal Shadow here, is to be my latest, greatest weapon of mass destruction! He's flies, he teleports, and has more special features than the Lord of the Rings directors cut! Everything is finally falling into place! As soon as the last thing I ordered gets here, I can storm Planet Bomber with my monstrous Metal Shadow army!" Egggirl said, clapping her hands.

"Last thing you ORDERED! How the hell can you get deliveries…we're in space!" Bomberman yelled.

"I ordered V.P.S…Villain Postal Service. One stop shop for weapons, ships, henchmen, sidekicks…" Egggirl said.

"Wait…henchmen? You can't buy people" Rukifellth said.

"What were you, dropped on your head as a baby? Of course you can! Just look at this! PULL!" Egggirl pulls a lever, and a henchman was shot out of a cannon. Similar to a clay pigeon. Egggirl lifted a shotgun, and fired, causing the henchman to explode, showering Bomberman and the others.

"Hmmm, that would be a great way to pass the time! How much do those things cost?" Rukifellth asked, before being smacked over the head by Lilith.

"I was kidding! Although, I can think of a few people who it would be fun to launch…" Rukifellth said,

"Ruk, you need to get over your obsessive vendetta with Sora. It's gone from just slight annoyance, to burning hatred, to crazed lunatic proportions. And I really don't want to have to beat you up AGAIN" Lilith said.

"Fine, ruin my dreams!" Rukifellth said.

"Ahem? Evil gender swapping genius with a doomsday device? How about paying some attention?" Egggirl asked.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Do you want to send the wind up toy after me first, or shall I just beat you up now?" Bomberman asked, cockily.

"SO, you need a lesson, eh Bomber-Chan? Metal Shadow, kill protocols online!" Egggirl called out.

"Bomber-Chan?" Rukifellth asked, looking creeped out.

"Metal Shadow is online. Ultimate life form shall terminate enemy" Metal Shadow said, flying towards the ground.

"Ha! Try this!" Bomberman said, preparing to fling a bomb, only for nothing to happen.

"You gave Egggirl the Elemental Stones, jack-ass! You can't make bombs without them!" Rukifellth yelled.

"Oh…crap" Bomberman said, before Metal Shadow wrapped his hands around Bombermans neck. Metal Shadow lifted up one hand, and fired a beam of light that burned away Bombermans amour, before flinging him through a ground. Metal Shadow then leapt forward, eyes glowing.

"Chaos Spear, initiated" Metal Shadow said, firing a beam of energy from its chest that pierced Bomberman's arm.

"EAGGGHHH! Rukifellth, Lilith, little help here!" Bomberman said, clutching his arm.

"No, this is clearly a private battle. It would be a mistake for normal people to get involved in this idiocy" Rukifellth said, getting elbowed in the ribs for his trouble. Lilith fired a Chi blast from her hands, which Metal Shadow effortlessly deflected. He then fired two beams from his eyes, blasting Lilith backwards.

"Okay metal mouth! Let's see how you handle someone with real skill!" Rukifellth said, swinging his sword at Metal Shadow, who caught it by the blade, crushing it into scrap metal.

"Chaos Blade initiated" Metal Shadow said, a glowing green sword blade extending from its hand. He swung it at Rukifellth, slashing him across the chest, before kicking him away. Bomberman picked up a laser pistol that had fallen from Lilith's holster, and fired, sending three shots at Metal Shadow. He spun around, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"Chaos Control initiated" Metal Shadow said, and the three shots froze in mid-air. Metal Shadow then launched forwards, slamming both is fists into Bomberman's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Metal Shadow! Brava! Brava!" Egggirl said, clapping her hands.

"Praise acknowledged" Metal Shadow said.

"Now then…Hanson, take a squad of Eggbots and bring Bomberman down to the prison chamber. Throw him and his friends in with Sonic and the two assassins. Then, return to the main control room. My new present should be arriving by now" Egggirl said, walking out of the room.

Bomberman awoke, to find himself in a large cell, surrounded by Rukifellth, Lilith, Jack, Marla and Sonic, who by now had lost his chaos powers.

"Well, that was really amazing. I can see why people call you super heroes" Marla said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'd like to see you do better, goth girl!" Rukifellth yelled out.

"Uh-huh. The big powerful sword wielding space pirate, and he lasts six seconds against a tin can with attitude" Marla said.

"Look, this isn't going to help us escape guys. Right now, we need to find a way to thwart Egg…Girls, evil plan. We can beat the crap out of each other afterwards" Bomberman said.

"Fine, so what's the plan Shiro?" Lilith asked.

"Well, I'm guessing that these robots aren't too bright. So, I think we can fool them fairly easily. Here's what we do…" Bomberman began.

Egggirl smiled to herself, as the ship was lowered into the docking bay. Hanson and Space Butler both operated two controls that caused the ships doors to open. From it, two crates were lowered.

"Sir, it has arrived" Hanson called up.

"Good. Thank you Hanson-Chan!" Egggirl said, smiling. The two crates were opened, and inside them were two large mechanical devices.

"That's weird, my new sidekick's supposed to be in one of them" Egggirl said. At that point, several muffle yells became audible.

"Hmmm. Lannis hand me that crowbar" Egggirl said. Lannis gave her it, and she swung it into one of the machines, smashing it to pieces, and revealing a girl dressed in black babydoll lace.

"Ooo, they had the one I wanted in stock!" Egggirl squealed.

Bomberman smiled to himself, as he kicked the first robot in the head, smashing the Eggbot to pieces. Lilith chi blasted the second one, and they ran from the cell, followed by Sonic, Rukifellth, Jack and Marla.

"I can't believe the stomach ache routine actually fooled them! Still, now all we have to do is reach the docking bay, and we're home clear!" Bomberman said, smiling. As they reached the control room, a black gloved hand smashed through the wall, punching Bomberman into a computer screen. It then wrapped itself around his throat, as the girl who Egggirl had removed from the crate, stepped forward.

"Bomberman, welcome! Great escape attempt, really! By the way, I'd like you to meet my new sidekick!" Egggirl said, as the girl slammed Bomberman into the ground.

"Her name is Gothic Lolita…and she will be the death of you!" Egggirl said, bursting into maniacal laughter. And, in another room, Metal Shadow stood plugged into the machinery from the crate…and smiled.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Bomberman: Dark Horizon

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Eggman, Super Sonic and all registered trademarks belong to Sega. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. Gothic Lolita is owned by Marvel Comics. I own Marla, Jack, Lannis and Egggirl. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter 4

Mad Hogs and Englishmen

"Tell me, do most of your battles go this badly for you? I'm just curious" Gothic Lolita said, smashing Bomberman's head into the wall, repeatedly. Rukifellth leaped forwards, swinging his sword at her, only for a laser blast to send him flying. Egggirl stepped forward, with a laser cannon pointed at Rukifellth.

"Don't even think about it, Ruki-Chan!" Egggirl said.

"Ruki-Chan?" Rukifellth yelled out, annoyed. At that point, Sonic zoomed towards Egggirl, smashing the cannon out of her hands.

"I don't know what you're planning, but it ends now Egg…Girl" Sonic said. Egggirl smiled, before pressing a button, causing a platform to descend.

"I don't think so Sonic-Chan! My new creation is more than a match for you! Looks like our long time rivalry, is finally ending, old friend" Egggirl said, as Metal Shadow descended, glowing with arcane energies.

"Wow, as if Shadow wasn't bad enough before. So, this bucket head is your best shot? Wow" Sonic said, zooming towards Metal Shadow. However, at the last second, Metal Shadow dodged, causing Sonic to crash into the wall. Metal Shadow then picked him up, and sent a surge of energy through his hands, electrocuting Sonic. He then smashed him through the floor of the ship, sending him crashing into several crates. Bomberman meanwhile, found himself being held by the neck, as his legs kicked desperately.

"I love the way you struggle. It makes this far more interesting. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to cut this short. Universal conquest beckons" Gothic Lolita said, before slamming him through a computer screen, rendering him unconscious. Lilith fired a Chi blast that knocked Lolita down, only to find Metal Shadow standing in front of her.

"You are impressive. This unit is superior" Metal Shadow said, before delivering a vicious punch to Lilith's head. Metal Shadow smiled, before finding himself buffeted by hundreds of bullets. He spun around, to find Marla firing on him with a machine gun.

"Not so tough now, are you, you piece of scrap metal?" Marla asked, only for Metal Shadow to shrug off the bullets, and crush the gun with ease. Jack pulled a viciously long blade, and swung it towards Metal Shadow, only for it to shatter on his armour.

"Chaos Spear initiated" Metal Shadow said, blasting Marla and Jack away.

"Brava, Brava! At long last, I, Dr Egggirl have won! Not so tough now, are you?" Egggirl said, yelling at his fallen foes.

"There unconscious. How are they supposed to hear you?" Gothic Lolita asked.

"Oh they can hear me alright. Anyway, take Metal Shadow to the engineering centre, and reconnect him to the machinery. His power is growing. Oh, and take Bomberman and the others to the main bridge, and tie them up. I want them to witness my victory!" Egggirl said, walking away.

"Whatever you want Egggirl" Gothic Lolita said, dragging Bomberman and the others away.

Marla smiled to herself, as he watched the Eggbots tie him up. Clearly, Egggirl hadn't programmed them with much A.I, or else they would have checked her for weapons. As it as, she had a wrist mounted switchblade, which was poised to slice through the ropes.

"Well, our lives have hit a new low" Lilith said, as she and Rukifellth were bound to a chair.

"It could be worse. After all, we ARE tied together. Kind of romantic, don't you think?" Rukifellth asked, grinning.

"I'd like to request a transfer to death row, please" Lilith said.

"Well kids, looks like this is where you get off" Egggirl said, stepping into the room, smiling.

"Oh god, just when things couldn't get any worse" Lilith said. Lannis Egggirl merely smiled, operating several switches.

"Mock me while you can. You see, your time is up. Metal Shadow is even now plugged into an exponential energy generator that is supplying him with enough power to light up Las Vegas. Then, he will use it to bend Planet Bomber to my will, and the Eggman Empire, shall rule over it!" Egggirl said, laughing.

"Egggirl, you're not going to get away with this. Admittedly I have nothing to base that statement on, but still, you're not going to get away with this" Bomberman said.

"Oh, you're so cute when you try and threaten people! Ahem…anyway, my plan is genius…using Metal Sonic's powers, I will have enough power to control the galaxy!" Egggirl ranted.

"Do you always reveal every tiny detail of your plan to the hero?" Gothic Lolita asked.

"Yes…why?" Egggirl asked.

"Well, maybe that has something to do with why you fail in every evil scheme you attempt" she said.

"Really? You think so?" Egggirl asked.

"No. I said it for the fun of it" Gothic Lolita replied.

"Well, alright then. Now, the really clever part, is that Metal Shadow will use the power to spawn himself into millions of duplicates…instant cloning! Now…watch!" Egggirl said, pressing a button. Metal Shadow appeared on the screen, hooked up to the machinery.

"This unit's power levels are reaching maximum output. Commencing replication cells" Metal Shadow said, as its armour glowed, and a second Metal Shadow fazed into existence next to it. Followed by another, and another.

"Yes! It works! The Eggman Empire will dominate the galaxy! No one will ever stand against me again! In your face, hero!" Egggirl said.

"Egggirl, I hope you realise, that you're hopelessly insane" Bomberman said.

"It's my most charming feature. Now then…time for you to die. Gothic Lolita!" Egggirl yelled.

"You yelled?" Gothic Lolita asked.

"Yes…throw the red switch!" Egggirl called. Gothic Lolita pulled a red lever down, causing a device to descend.

"Now, I know that you heroes are prone to return from the dead…so I'm not pulling any punches. The device will melt you with a laser, then launch out spinning blades to mince you, then freeze you, then vaporise you, then scoop up your ashes and toss them out the airlock! Man that was a big run on sentence" Egggirl said.

"Isn't that a little like overkill?" Bomberman asked.

"Actually, I'm banking on it being just enough kill. So long, Bomberman!" Egggirl said.

"Wait! Don't we get a last meal?" Rukifellth asked.

"Technically, whatever you ate yesterday, WAS your last meal" Gothic Lolita said, before activating the machinery, which targeted the group.

"Well, this is a one way trip to after life hell. We get to the pearl gates, they ask us how we died…killed by a sex swapped Dr Eggman" Rukifellth said.

"I've gotta say Ruk, it's nice to see you keeping your cool for once" Lilith said.

"I don't wanna die! Oh god, Buddha, Zeus, Ra, Vishnu, Garnish, save me!" Rukifellth said.

"Garnish?" Bomberman said, looking disturbed.

"You know, the guy the Hindu's pray to" Rukifellth said,

"That's Ganesh! Ganesh!" Lilith said, shaking her head in shame.

On the main bridge, Egggirl smiled to herself, as Metal Shadow hovered into view.

"I have completed absorption of the energies…and have made my decision" Metal Shadow said.

"What decision?" Egggirl asked.

"I am superior. Metallix…hold her" Metal Shadow said, and several Metallix surrounded Egggirl and Gothic Lolita.

"I shall absorb the power of Planet Bomber's sun, and with it, create a clone army. The Metallix empire will cleanse the galaxy…all will be made logical. We thank you Dr Egggirl…we will no longer require your services…and you are now scheduled for execution" Metal Shadow said, his eyes glowing with sinister light.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Bomberman: Dark Horizon

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Eggman, Super Sonic and all registered trademarks belong to Sega. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. Gothic Lolita is owned by Marvel Comics. I own Marla, Jack, Lannis and Egggirl. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter 5

Midnight Army

Metal Shadow's eyes glowed, as he viewed Planet Bomber. Soon, it would be the first world colonised, by the new Metallix army. All would be made logical, under the rule of his species. The weak creatures of flesh would be destroyed…starting with his creator, Dr Egggirl. Ultimately, Egggirl was counterproductive…her illogical nature made her a poor ally. It was better that she be embraced by the great shutdown…she would not be a threat to there plans.

"You are the reason I am able to complete my grand task…I thank you. In return, I grant you the gift, of the great shutdown. May the programmers grant mercy on you" Metal Shadow said, as two of his Metallix units descended, weaponry at the ready.

"Well, this is just ungrateful" Egggirl said, as the Metallix prepared to open fire.

Meanwhile, Bomberman and his friends were facing certain death, at the hands of one of Egggirl's over elaborate death traps.

"Well guys, looks like this is it…this time there's no way out" Bomberman said.

"There has to be some way out! I'm too young to die!" Rukifellth said, causing Lilith to snigger.

"What! What is that supposed to mean?" Rukifellth asked.

"Nothing at all Ruk. Still, unlike you, I AM too young to die" Lilith replied.

"Hey…wait a minute! I know what to do! I'll just get my laser cutter, from my trusty utility belt!" Bomberman said.

"Uh, Shiro?" Lilith said, looking concerned.

"What?" Bomberman asked.

"You don't have a utility belt" Lilith said.

"Oh…right. Alright, new plan! Rukifellth, do you still have your sword?" Bomberman asked.

"Yes…but so what? These restraints are too hard to be sliced through" Rukifellth said.

"Trust me, that's not what I have in mind! Throw it over!" Bomberman replied. Rukifellth flung the sword towards Bomberman, who managed to catch it by the handle, and held it in front of him.

"Oh no…Shiro, are you really going to try and…" Lilith began, just as the laser fired, hit the sword, was reflected off, and bounced off a wall, hit the control panel, and caused Bomberman and his crew's restraints to open.

"Alright, we're free…now here's the other problem…Egggirl's little Robo-helper kicked our ass's last time…how can we stop it now there's more of them?" Rukifellth asked.

Egggirl desperately fired several blasts at the first Metallix unit, blowing holes in its head, rendering it deactivated. Gothic Lolita grabbed the other one and tore it in two, as more and more Metallix swarmed around them.

"Tell me, did it occur to you to build any kind of fail safe into these machines?" Gothic Lolita asked.

"Well…yes and no. the fail safe is…" Egggirl begun, as Bomberman and the others entered.

"Egggirl, what the hell is happening out there?" Bomberman asked.

"You're alive! NO! NO! Why do I even bother! Every time I try and kill you people, you always…" Egggirl began, before Gothic Lolita cut him off.

"Tell him what happened" Gothic Lolita said, simply.

"Well…my Cyber Frankenstein seems to have developed delusions of godhood, and is currently preparing to spawn itself into a couple billion clones, blotting out Bomber Stars sun, and conquering the planet" Egggirl said.

"This is the fourth time something like this has happened…maybe you should work on your robotics skills" Gothic Lolita said.

"Look, guys…what do you want me to do? You stole my powers…and even with them, I'm not certain I could stop something like Metal Shadow" Bomberman said.

"Wait…of course! You could operate the fail safe!" Egggirl said.

"How? What do I have to do?" Bomberman asked.

"Simply help me with this equipment. When I command, hit the blue switch, while adjusting the dial to maximum setting" Egggirl said, as a control console arose.

"And that will do?" Bomberman asked.

"It will teleport Metal Shadow straight into our containment unit…of course, with all his power it'll only hold him for a few minutes, but it'll buy us time!" Egggirl said, activating a series of levers and switches.

"Alright, when do I press the button?" Bomberman asked.

"Now!" Egggirl yelled, as she pulled a black lever. There was a flash of light, and a shadowy form appeared inside a large tube shaped container.

"Okay…now what?" Bomberman asked.

"Now…you're on your own!" Egggirl yelled, as hundreds of Metallix swooped into the bay.

"Okay…we're outnumbered, surrounded, and the room is filled with people who want to kill us…not the best odds" Lilith said.

"You kidding? You just described my last vacation! Party time!" Marla yelled, unholstering a minigun, and opening fire, spitting hundreds of shards of hot death a second. Lilith fired off several Chi blasts, blowing apart several Metallix, only for three of them to corner her.

"Chaos Spears initiating" the Metallix said, in eerie unison, there chests glowing with energy. At that point, Rukifellth leapt forward and swung his sword, decapitating them.

"Wow…that was amazing Ruk" Lilith said.

"Oh, it was nothing really" Rukifellth said, with an arrogant smile.

"Really? Oh well, never mind them" Lilith said, smirking. Bomberman grabbed one of Egggirl's laser cannons, and fired desperately at the Metallix, blasting down five of them. Gothic Lolita tore through them like a tank, ripping them apart with her bare hands, while Egggirl heroically…hid in a corner. At that point, the container burst open, and Metal Shadow stepped forward, glowing with red energy.

"I planned to go easy on you…allow you mercy. Now, I shall burn the life from you all…no one shall be spared" Metal Shadow said, only for Bomberman to tackled him to the ground.

"Bomberman! The stones are contained inside his chest compartment! Hit the yellow button!" Egggirl said. Bomberman pressed a small yellow button on Metal Shadow's side, and his chest opened, revealing the elemental stones.

"I'll take those back, bucket head!" Bomberman said, grabbing the stones, and reabsorbing there energies.

"You think that I will be easy to defeat now? I will not be beaten by you so easily" Metal Shadow said.

"Yes you will" Bomberman said, flinging several bombs at Metal Shadow, that detonated, blowing chunks off him, while Lilith fired Chi blasts at him, destroying both of Metal Shadow's arms. Marla and Jack opened fire, the bullets punching through Metal Shadow, before finally; Bomberman flung an ice bob at him, freezing him solid.

"There…that should hold him" Bomberman said.

"Hold him? Uh-uh, Bomber-Chan! That's not part of the plan…Lolita?" Egggirl said.

"Of course…mindless destruction time" Gothic Lolita said, slamming her fists into Metal Shadow's frozen body, shattering him into a hundred fragments. Metal Shadow's frozen head landed in Egggirl's hands.

"Amazing how fragile metal becomes at such cold temperatures. I thank you Bomberman, for dealing with my rebellious creation…but now it's time to die" Egggirl said, as she rewired Metal Shadow's head, and placed it over her own, like a helmet.

"Now, with my creations head, I can control the Metallix…and conquer the planet!" Egggirl said.

"It's just one thing after another, isn't it?" Rukifellth asked.

"Silence! My Egg-Tory beckons!" Egggirl said, bursting into freakish laughter.

"Egggirl, just because you're called Egggirl doesn't mean your victory is called Egg-Tory" Bomberman said.

"Silence! Now, destroy Bomberman, my Eggtallix!" Egggirl said.

"Eggtallix? Jesus Christ" Bomberman said, shaking his head in shame. Several Metallix streaked towards him, firing blasts of chaotic energy, only for him to fling an electric bomb, short circuiting them, while Lilith shot several of them down. Bomberman leapt towards Egggirl, only for Gothic Lolita to grab him by the throat.

"Please…start twitching again…it's quite pleasing" Gothic Lolita said, as Bomberman's eyes rolled back in his head. At the last minute Lilith blasted Gothic Lolita in the back, causing her to release Bomberman.

"Oh no…why is it, that whenever I build anything, the boss machines are all powerful, and the minions are horribly weak? Why do I always set myself up to fail?" Egggirl asked herself, as several more Metallix were sliced up by Rukifellth. Bomberman flung a lava bomb at Egggirl, melting the Metal Shadow helmet.

"Aghhh! Hot!" Egggirl screeched, flinging the helmet off. The Metallix reaction was instant…they collapsed, the power vanishing from them.

"Oh you'll regret this! Lolita, to the Egg-scape pod!" Egggirl said, opening a hatch, and climbing into an escape pod, followed by Gothic Lolita.

"Sir…where's my escape pod?" Lannis asked.

"Lannis…when you start looking like Lolita here…then you get your own escape pod!" Egggirl said, as her egg-scape pod launched away.

"Until we meet again! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done" Egggirl said, as her egg-scape pod vanished into space.

"Well, Bomberman…I suppose we just, you know…call it even?" Lannis asked.

"Guess again, robot boy" Bomberman said, punching Lannis out.

In Egggirl's escape pod, Egggirl smiled to herself. She may have lost to Bomberman this time…but next time, he would learn that he had made a powerful enemy…and she would crush him beneath her heels.

The End?

And Bomberman's troubles aren't over…coming soon, a brand new Bomberman story… Eye of the Storm! Featuring a brand new villain, and the return of the Five dastardly Bombers! Plus…who is Adrian Gabriel?


End file.
